


[Podfic] Crossover Drabble

by froggyfun365



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you noticed, Watson," my friend said to me that morning, as I was gathering our things and preparing to leave, "something curious about this case?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Crossover Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crossover drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107307) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/uxnt8yzuishdz2l8ytnk). Duration: 00:02:55 (02.68 MB), 469 words. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
